The IAE
First Contacts In 2161, the Humans travel to New Solar System. They were very suprised when they met White Spaceship. The Humans were puzzled with The Ship and did not know what to do with him. After a few minutes he contacted them in English. The Humans had just come into contact with A. Great Empire who contolled approximately 50% of galaxy. Empire did not consist of a single race--he was hundreds of races. He was the IAE - Iraultza Advanced Engeenering, a super-corporation with technology much more advanced then that of humanity. Humans claimed to not be Agressive. The IAE took The Humans near The One Of Thousands Of Their Planets - Deres 6. They wanted to contact Earth. The Humans said that will take several Years to travel there. However, IAE had The Technology, who knew to travel there within several minutes. Humans gave them coordinates of the location of Earth. After a few minutes Diplomactic Ship began moving toward Earth. The Humans on Earth were very surprised. The IAE didn't want to spark A. War with them. The Humans asked whether they can help with the war with Pandora. The IAE said that they will travel to Pandora and decide if the war is profitable to them. Once he arrived, the IAE discovered Extremely Rare Mineral that humans hadn't found yet, Quantinium. The IAE returned to Their Planet and tell Command of their discovery of Quantinium. IAE is sent to Earth, to explain the compromise that the IAE would help RDA, if they allowed him to mine Quantinium. Humans didn't know anything about the Quantinium and started to ask about it but the IAE asked that if they are allowed to mine the mineral or not. Some of humans agreed and some not. IAE said that they will help those who agreed, among which was the RDA. Now the IAE is gathering expeditionary forces to invade Pandora. Terrible English... To be perfectly honest, this is how it was before, then someone editted it, then for fun i changed every noun into a name lol read the "IAE response to the monster" Invasion on Pandora The IAE have sent IAES Cerberus, a giant ship, and many transports with troops. They've arrived in Alpha-Centauri A and went to Pandora. They've established a base on the water, 100km from the ground. Na'vi still don't know about them. But they will soon they will find out what is going on. IAE Command sent scouts to see what they will face with. At the same time in planet's orbit small spaceships started taking geologic scans of the terrain on Pandora. After several days of discovering the planet the IAE send an army with the order to shoot at everything which isn't human. Once the orbital scans are send down to the ground teams, the campaign to "shoot at everything which isn't human". This army effectively carries out this task, and the Omaticaya clan is soon wiped out in a matter of minutes, after receiving information from above. While the Na'vi have been wiped out, the area is also now devoid of animal life, due to the IAE having killed off all of it. With such a large area been cleared, the IAE are free to mine the Quantinium, without any distractions. The mines After a few days IAE's army kill almost all agressive living things on Pandora. Their mines reached hundreds kilometers beneath the ground. In short time they will reach the planet's core. But suddenly they recived readings which indicated the presence of somethng alive in the core of the planet. The pulsating signals (like heartbeat) and movement of some kind of lines. After few hours in the mines the earthquake occured. The miners found a few holes in the tunnels. When they looked in them they saw giant tunnel with some liquid. They took samples and gave them to labolatories. After some days there was hundreds of tunnels like that. Soon they will find out what is making them... Something Big The IAE worried about those tunnels sent the expedition to find out what's making them. They were travelling hundreds of kilometers finding only more liquid. Finally after many hours in tunnels they discovered what is making this tunnels. They found something really big... It was alive! In the core of planet there was a giant living thing! It has a lot of tentacles. Suddenly it made another tunnel with one of tentacles. The expedition was going back to the mines when one of tentacles attacked them and killed them. The scans of this liquid was finished. It was biological substance which was working as oil. After a few days of mining and sending expeditions something happened. This giant living thing began to leaving planet's core and eating everzthing on its way. Orbital patrol first discovered it. They've sent a message to command and started scanning it. After minutes it has eaten 20% of the planet and it was still growing up. The IAE attacked it from the orbit but it has eaten the rockets... Then they started shooting to it with plasma and laser weapons. It's armor was to thick for any of their weapons. They decided to use Quantinium weapons to kill it... True Threat When Quantinium weapons were ready this giant monster has eaten 40% of the planet and was still growing up. The IAE Command gave order to kill it. The rockets started. Monster blocked signal to weapons. The IAE cannot do anything. But rockets explode. The giant explosion blowed up the whole Pandora. And when everyone thought that the monster was killed, something hit IAE spaceships. It was this monster. Now it was bigger than whole Pandora! Explosion gave it energy to grow up. Now it started to eat IAE spaceships and other moons of Polyphemus. After some hours Polyphemus hasn't any moons.The monster was 5 times bigger then Pandora. It started to eat Polyphemus and other planets in Alpha-Centauri A. After few days it has eaten all planets in Alpha-Centauri A. IAE Scout ships was waching it all the time bz long-range scanners and cameras. The monster was 3 times bigger than Polyphemus and it has startd to create smoething like portal... Biological Fleet The portal was created. The monster was waiting for something. Suddenly the cloud of small objects flew from this portal. Something very big could be seen it it's centre. The IAE started scanning it. It was one giant thing sorrounded by smaller thing. All of it looked like spaceships. There were one giant spaceship, hundreds of big spaceships, and millions of small spaceships. The scans showed that those spaceships are biological and living things! All of this fleet flew in diredtion of Alpha-Centauri B. The IAE spaceships travelled home to report about this threat. IAE Response to Giant Monster The IAE return to Alpha-Centauri B with a big thing. This big thing eats the other big thing, to stop it from doing things. By doing this thing, the big thing is stopped, however all of Alpha-Centauri B is completely empty. The thing that the IAE brought, soon travels to other systems, as it gained the ability for faster-than-light travel. The big thing eats all the things in every thing. The thing goes out-of-control and the IAE loses the ability to decommission it. The IAE uses its one giant spaceship, hundreds of big spaceships, and millions of small spaceships, to destroy the thing, however the big monster thing is too powerful. Soon all things have been consumed by the thing so the thing is now completely devoid of all things. xD Category:Stories Category:Future